Boy Meets Boy
by FenrisWolfx
Summary: Às vezes as coisas não acontecem como se espera. Como o badboy se apaixonar pelo nerd e o herói se apaixonar pelo vilão. Quem disse que ser adolescente é fácil? (Spideypool)
1. Escola

_When our lights meet will you know me then?_

_And will you want to know it?_

_It feels like I've known you for so long._

– Evans Blue (Eclipsed)

* * *

**Capítulo I. Escola**

Embora o sino que dava inicio às aula já tivesse tocado, todos continuavam conversando. Bom, todos exceto Peter Parker. O garoto de cabelos olhos azuis sentava-se quieto, sozinho na fileira da frente. Sua melhor amiga, Gwen Stacy, estava doente e seu pai não a permitia sair de casa naquele estado _("Pai, é só um resfriado!" ela insistia)_. Sem falar que seu outro melhor amigo, Harry Osborn, estava acompanhando seu pai em uma viagem de negócio em um lugar que só iria ver por fotos. Resumindo, Peter não tinha ninguém para conversar, limitando-se a ficar em silêncio em sua carteira enquanto lia seu livro.

Embora seus olhos estivesse no papel, sua mente estava longe da sala de aula. Lia a mesma linha de novo e de novo, tentando ignorar os outros garotos que ficavam lhe chamando e rindo, uma vez ou outra atirando bolinhas de cuspe as quais conseguia desviar com seus sentidos de aranha – mas por que diabos Flash Thompson estava em todas as suas aulas? Ele fechou o livro quando o professor entrou na sala apressado, murmurando um rápido bom-dia para os alunos, antes de jogar a pasta na mesa e começar a lecionar.

Conforme o tempo passava, Peter fazia anotações em seu caderno, procurando sempre escrever o mais importante do que o professor falava. Não foi surpresa quando o professor começou a lançar perguntas ao azar para os alunos desatentos e distraídos. Peter sorriu internamente ao responder uma pergunta corretamente, e logo outra e outra, mas logo encolheu-se na carteira ao perceber que seus colegas o encaravam com ódio. Apenas os professores pareciam reconhecer seu esforço e mesmo assim nenhum parecia preocupar-se com seu bem-estar físico.

– Então, em resumo, Alemanha, Itália e Japão, por sua vez, formavam o–

A porta abriu de repente, tirando a atenção de todos. O professor limpou a garganta, visivelmente irritado com a interrupção e encarou o garoto que havia acabado de entrar.

– Senhor Wilson, posso ver seu passe?

Wade deu de ombros.

–Como se eu tivesse um, cara.

Toda a turma riu e até mesmo Peter deixou escapar um sorrisinho. O rosto do professor estava vermelho e ele encarava o estudante com fúria.

–Detenção sexta-feira para você, Sr. Wilson.

O garoto deu de ombros e olhou vagarosamente para o lugar que costumava sentar desde que começara a frequentar aquela escola. Vendo que o mesmo já estava ocupado ele olhou para o professor.

– Não tem mais lugar, prof.

– Tem, sim, Wade. Bem a sua frente – o professor respondeu, cansado demais para discutir com o garoto. – Agora sente-se para que eu possa terminar a minha aula!

O loiro olhou em volta e sentou no único lugar disponível: ao lado do garoto nerd. Ele inclinou-se na cadeira, encarando o professor com desgosto. Sr. Rogers decidiu ignorar a atitude do garoto e continuou sua aula.

– Como eu estava dizendo...

Sr. Rogers voltou a fazer perguntas e mais uma vez Peter sentia olhares de ódio em suas costas, cada vez que respondia certo. Dois minutos bastaram para que Wade se entediasse. Ele começou a encarar Peter com curiosidade. Ele sabia que o nerd estava em sua turma de História e de várias outras matérias, mas nunca havia chegado a olhar para ele. Pelo menos não de tão perto. O garoto era, sem dúvidas, o queridinho do professor. Os olhos azuis do badboy o percorreram de cima a baixo, desde a gola da camisa azul até a ponta do all-star vermelho, passando pela calça jeans larga.

Seus olhos então percorreram a curva do pescoço de Peter até o cabelo que, por algum motivo misterioso, Wade sentia a necessidade de saber se era tão macio ao toque quanto parecia. O loiro então notou os lábios que se moviam depressa ao responder às perguntas do professor e parecia que Peter tinha uma incessante mania de mordê-los enquanto pensava. De alguma forma, aquilo havia mexido com Wade.

Felizmente, o sinal tocou dando fim àquela interminável aula de História. Os alunos se levantaram com pressa, empurrando-se para sair da sala. Os únicos que restavam eram Peter e Wade, o primeiro por costume de deixar que todos fossem embora antes de sair evitando, assim, qualquer encontro indesejado. E Wade, bem... Ele simplesmente não estava com vontade de se levantar naquele momento. Nada fora do comum.

Peter terminou de guardar seu material cuidadosamente e levantou-se, percebendo por fim a presença do outro garoto. Peter ficou paralisado de medo, conhecendo muito bem a má reputação de Wade T. Wilson – que com apenas pouco mais de um mês naquela escola, conseguira dobrar a de Flash. E por mais que a maior parte fosse composta por boatos ele não se sentia disposto a comprovar. O loiro o encarou com um sorrisinho e caminhou tranquilamente para fora da sala. Peter estava a salvo, afinal.

Porém seu alívio não durou muito. Havia se esquecido que ele Wade compartilhavam mais quatro aulas, coincidentemente seguidas. Embora dessa vez o loiro pudesse escolher onde e com quem sentar, por algum motivo que Peter não tinha certeza se queria descobrir, ele sentou-se ao seu lado, encarando-o com o mesmo sorriso com que deixara a sala.

E uma vez mais o nerd sentiu seus colegas o encarando com desprezo. Apesar de serem outras pessoas, o sentimento era o mesmo. Todos conheciam as histórias de Wade e os machucados e cicatrizes que apareciam frequentemente em seus rosto e corpo só serviam para ressaltá-las. Por motivos que Peter não entendia muito bem, Wade era um dos garotos mais populares da escola, perdendo apenas talvez para Theodore Altman, o quarterback do time de futebol da escola.

A verdade era que Wade realmente adorava se meter em confusão e os problemas pareciam seguí-lo onde quer que fosse. E seu grande senso de humor inortodoxo o fazia encarar situações de risco com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ou talvez ele fosse apenas masoquista. Mas o importante é que ele era popular e estava pouco se lixando para isso. Essa era uma das poucas coisas que Peter podia realmente reconhecer e admirar no loiro: enquanto os outros garotos lutavam para encontrar seu lugar na cadeia alimentar do ensino médio, Wade simplesmente deixava as coisas acontecerem. Afinal, no futuro ninguém se importa se você foi popular na escola ou quantas líderes de torcida namorou.

Ainda assim, haviam aqueles garotos que se espelhavam em Wade. Vestiam-se com roupas de couro e fumavam e bebiam atrás da escola. Esses garotos formavam um grupo de descolados, pessoas que eram socialmente rejeitadas. Não do jeito que Peter era ignorado, eles apenas se achavam melhores que todas as outras pessoas. A maioria era formada por _bullies_, daqueles clássicos que acham divertido empurrar pessoas mais fracas para dentro de armários e extorquiam os alunos apenas por diversão. Os outros desse grupo eram apenas... loucos. Muito álcool, nicotina e drogas ilícitas em seus cérebros.

Mas ninguém se comparava a Wade. Ele tinha pose, aparência e confiança.

Porém, Peter tinha certeza que ninguém o conheci de verdade. Não importava o quanto o imitassem, ele mal falava com ninguém. O rapaz tinha muitas garotas atrás dele, e até alguns garotos que não faziam questão de esconder suas intenções, e o loiro, claro, podia escolher quem quisesse. A maioria ele nem sequer achava atraente, mas não importava enquanto tivesse uma boa transa no fim do dia. Todas as líderes de torcida piscavam para ele enquanto passava, muitas delas já havia voltado para casa chorando por causa do mesmo, mas isso não parecia afetar seus sorrisos falsos ou o excesso de maquiagem. Estavam ali prontas para serem usadas, descartadas e usadas novamente, sempre que ele precisasse.

E ali estava Peter, um garoto um tanto... interessante. Com grandes e assustados olhos azuis, sentado ereto o seu lado, como se pensasse que com o mínimo movimento, Wade o mataria ali mesmo. O garoto estava tão tenso que dava pena. Wade continuou encarando-o e umedeceu os lábios quando seus olhares se cruzaram. O menor desviou atenção completamente vermelho.

O resto do dia prosseguiu assim. Wade o seguiu para todos os lados, dando-se até ao luxo de sentar-se na mesa vazia do lado da sua no refeitório na hora do almoço, sem deixar de encará-lo nem por um segundo. O pobre Peter mal conseguiu terminar seu sanduíche de tanto que suas mãos tremiam. Enquanto andava pelos corredores, algumas pessoas o paravam e perguntavam se conhecia Wade, inclusive Mary Jane, sua primeira namorada e que agora mal olhava para ele na escola. A verdade é que Peter não tinha ideia do que o badboy queria dele. Peter devia tê-lo irritado de alguma coisa, ou talvez o loiro simplesmente não tivesse ido com sua cara e estava esperando o momento certo para pegá-lo sozinho (Peter engoliu em seco com esse pensamento). Qualquer que fosse a causa, ele torcia para que fosse esquecido no dia seguinte. Para seu próprio bem.

_Continua_

* * *

NA: Eu sei que falo isso em toda fanfic que começo mas SPIDEYPOOL É A COISA MAIS FOFA DO UNIVERSO. Bem nessa fic Wade e Petey são adolescentes, estudam na mesma escola, estão em diferentes níveis da cadeia social, e essa clichêzada toda C: Ainda cogitando incluir outros ships (wickling, stony, thorki, etc).


	2. Casa

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
And you were strong and I was not_

– Shontelle (Impossible)

* * *

**Capítulo II. Casa**

A sexta-feira havia chegado e Peter poderia jurar que era a pior sexta-feira da história das sextas-feiras. Era a última aula da semana e nem mesmo Peter, o rei dos nerds, aguentava mais. O sinal tocou finalmente e os alunos saíram da sala apressados, comentando sobre uma tal festa que aconteceria mais tarde na casa dos Thompson. Peter fechou o livro com um esforço desnecessário, fazendo com que seu lápis caísse. Peter rolou os olhos e se esticou para pegar o lápis mas infelizmente alguém já tinha pegado para ele.

Levantou a cabeça e viu Wade encarando-o com seu sorrisinho de sempre. Peter levantou-se e tentou pegar o lápis do loiro, mas o mesmo esticou a mão por cima de Peter, colocando-o em uma altura que tinha certeza que moreno não alcançaria.

– Pode me devolver?

Wade balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Nana-nina-não – ele disse, cantando. – Primeiro você vai ter que me dizer seu nome.

– E se eu não quiser? – Peter deixou escapar, se arrependendo logo depois ao ver que a expressão de Wade se tornara ainda mais predadora.

– Eu sou Wade Wilso, mas disso tenho certeza que já sabe. Agora me diga o ser, garoto nerd.

– P-Peter Parker – o nome saiu como um assobio, alto apenas o suficiente para que o loiro escutasse.

"_Por que ele está sorrindo assim?" _Peter pensou.

– Peter... Nome bonito – Wade murmurou satisfeito, esticando o objeto de volta para o menor. – Aqui seu lápis, Petey.

– Obrigado... – Peter sussurrou, sem saber direito o que fazer. Wade jogou a mochila sobre o ombro direito e saiu da sala, parando na porta apenas para piscar o olho para Peter.

"_Oh, Deus..._" Pensava o menor, enquanto guardava o lápis em sua mochila. _"Ele vai me matar. Eu não sei por que mas ele vai. Ou talvez ele queira dinheiro. Ele vai me sequestrar, pedir resgate para a tia May e _aí _ele vai me matar. "_

* * *

Wade amava sua vida. Sério, ele amava a _droga_ da sua vida. Ele havia pegado detenção por alguma coisa que não conseguia se lembrar. Toda santa semana, desde a quinta série, algum professor encontrava uma desculpa para colocá-lo na detenção. E todos aqueles anos não haviam sido em vão. Wade sabia como irritar o professor responsável, seja qual fosse, reduzindo, assim, sua "pena" de uma hora para, no máximo, dez minutos. Sr. Stark era o sacrifício da vez e ele não podia ficar mais feliz. O professor de Física Avançada era um dos mais esquentados e impacientes professores de toda escola. Havia rumores de que o mesmo mantinha um namoro escondido com o professor de História, mas Wade não estava muito a fim de descobrir se era verdade.

– Dane-se essa droga! Eu não sou pago o suficiente para aturar pirralhinho que mal saiu das fraudas e já acha que é gente! Eu nem sei porque diabos trabalho aqui! Eu sou rico, escutou? RICO! – Cinco minutos. Um recorde. – Sai daqui, moleque, que não quero ver mais sua cara... Preciso de uma bebida. Steve! Steeeve!

Wade deu de ombros e pegou sua mochila, andando vagarosamente para a porta da sala que servia como sala da detenção. Ele estava caminhando para seu carro no estacionamento quando ouviu uma voz e o barulho de alguma coisa se chocando contra a parede.

– Não se acha tão especial agora, não é? – Era a voz de um daqueles garotos que o seguiam incansavelmente. Flash? Ele abriu a porta do carro e jogou a mochila dentro, feliz com o pensamento de poder se meter em alguma confusão. Wade seguiu as vozes, encontrando-se com algum garotos aglomerados formando um círculo.

"_Beleza. Deve ter pelo menos meia dúzia de caras aí. E parece que todos eles são do meu 'fã-clube'. Quem quer que esteja no meio não tem chance." _Ele pensou, quando ouviu o barulho de um soco. Wade abriu passagem entre os garotos sem dificuldade, vendo Flash segurando a gola da camisa de um garoto e gritando.

– POR QUE DE REPENTE ELE COMEÇOU A SEGUIR VOCÊ?

– E-eu não sei.

– É CLARO QUE SABE! O QUE VOCÊ TEM DE TÃO ESPECIAL, HEIN? ME DIZ! – O garoto que gritava era pelo menos o dobro do tamanho de Peter, mas ele não parecia perceber ou não se importava. Ele jogou o menor no asfalto e o chutou nas costelas.

– P-para!

Kevin o chutou novamente e pisou no peito do garoto.

– Você não é nada, seu mer–

Se afaste dele. AGORA. – Wade atingiu um soco forte o suficiente para quebrar o nariz de Flash e fazé-lo voar para longe. Peter começou a tossir forte, tentando recuperar o ar de seus pulmões. – Quem disse que vocês poderiam tocá-lo?

– Wade! Que–

– Quem disse a vocês que poderiam _tocá-lo_?

Os garotos se entreolharam com medo e Flash levantou-se, segurando o nariz quebrado.

– N-Ninguém.

Wade atacou Flash novamente, chutando-o no estômago para longe. O outro loiro segurou sua barriga, curvado, mas não disse nada. Wade andou até o garoto e segurou sua gola, acertando um soco em sua mandíbula e logo outro e outro. Até sua própria mão começar a sangrar. Ele soltou o garoto e puxou de seu casaco um canivete.

– Para!

– Ora, Flash, você já me viu fazer isso tantas vezes. Deve saber que nada nunca me fez parar. Mas, me diga, o que diabo você tem de especial, Flash? – Wade sussurrava, encostando a lâmina do canivete na garganta de Flash.

Os outros garotos nada faziam para ajudar o colega. Peter parou de tossir e olhou para os dois garotos, um prestes a matar o outro. Ele congelou e seus olhos ficaram fixos em Flash. Não importava quantos anos de tortura ele tenha sofrido sob as mãos do loiro; empurrões no armário não valiam o preço de um vida. Seus olhos deslizaram e ele o chamou baixinho.

– Wade...

– Ahn? Petey... – Ele guardou seu canivete e soltou Flash, que caiu no chão respirando pesadamente. – Você está bem, Petey?

O grupo de Flash viu aquela como a hora certa de sair, eles correram até o loiro e o puseram nos ombros, saindo rápido dali. Wade não deu atenção, tinha olhos apenas para o garoto caído no chão. Ele ajoelhou-se, ajudando o outro a se sentar. Peter mordeu o lábio inferior, respirando ainda com um pouco de dificuldade. Wade levantou-se, pegando o material de Peter espalhado pelo chão e então esticou mão para ajudar o moreno a se levantar. Peter gemeu ao ficar de pé, segurando-se no loiro par não cair. Wade passou o braço do menor sobre seu ombro e o ajudou a caminhar até o estacionamento.

– Quer uma carona? – Wade perguntou ao chegarem em seu carro.

Peter não sabia se deveria aceitar, talvez aquilo apenas atraísse mais _bullies_ atrás de si, mas naquele estado não tinha certeza se conseguiria chegar bem em casa, então apenas assentiu.

"_Ele quase matou aquele garoto, literalmente. Ele tinha a droga de uma faca na garganta de Flash e quase o matou. O que o impediu? Poderia ter sido... eu? Ele é assustador, mas ainda assim... por algum motivo ele me salvou..."_

– Acho que a tia May falou alguma coisa sobre não entrar no carro de estranhos... Devo ter batido a cabeça muito forte – ele resmungou.

– Até mesmo de um estranho encantador e ridiculamente _sexy_ como eu? – Wade brincou, ligando a chave. – Fico feliz que seu senso de humor não tenha se perdido, Petey.

– Só o meu orgulho – soltou um suspiro alto. – E meu nome é Peter.

– Sim, Petey – ele sorriu ao ouvir o grunhido do outro. – Você gosta de tacos?

– Tacos?

– Aye! Tacos, a melhor coisa já criada na história das coisas! Conheço um lugar ótimo onde podemos pedir para viagem pois não acho que você queira levantar e tal.

– Você já fez muito por mim, Wade. Não posso aceitar–

– É claro que pode! – O loiro o cortou, fazendo biquinho. – É o mínimo que posso fazer pelo meu querido Petey.

Peter olhou para o loiro e virou o rosto para a janela, ridiculamente vermelho. Wade sorriu e começou a cantarolar uma alegre musiquinha sobre tacos. O loiro dirigiu por pouco mais de dois quilômetros antes de parar em um drive-thru de uma lanchonete à beira da estrada que Peter nem fazia ideia da existência. Wade pediu uma dúzia de tacos e entregou o dinheiro, não deixando que Peter pagasse sua parte. O menor tentou protestar mas foi logo silenciado por um taco em sua boca.

– Não é tão ruim.

– 'Tá brincando? Me sinto no paraíso!

– Voltaram, então, a pegar a estrada.

– Eu não quero ir para casa – murmurou Peter, comendo seu último taco.

– Por que não, _chico_?

Peter suspirou.

– Ouvi eles falando que iriam descobrir onde eu moro. Tenho medo que estejam me seguindo. Tenho medo que machuquem a tia May.

– Quer ir para onde então?

– Não sei. Eu iria para a casa do Harry mas ele está viajando e Gwen, o pai dela é paranóico e não gosta de mim. Estou sem opções.

– Vamos pra minha casa então.

– ...Que? – Peter perguntou boquiaberto.

– Ahn... 'cê sabe... só até você decidir o que vai fazer. E seria bom que isso fosse rápido porque a gasolina está acabando.

– Ah, certo. Desculpa. Err, seus pais não se importam?

Wade sorriu.

– Não vivo com meus pais há, sei lá, cinco anos. Eles me mandam dinheiro e de vez em quando ligam para saber se ainda não morri. Como todos bons pais.

Peter não sabia o que responder. Também não via seus pais há muito, muito tempo. Mal sabia se estavam vivos, então conseguia se simpatizar com Wade, ao menos um pouco. Wade dirigiu por uma estrada escondida entre algumas árvores e estacionou, tirando seu cinto de segurança.

– Venha, não seja tímido. A casa não morde. – Ele falou batendo a porta do carro, esperando que Peter fizesse o mesmo. – Bem-vindo à minha Fortaleza da Solidão... Huh, isso soou muito solitário. Vamos tentar de novo. Bem-vindo à Fortaleza da Diversão de Wade Wilson!

Dizer que Peter estava impressionado era pouco. A casa tinha dois andares e as paredes eram pintadas de vermelho e preto. Na verdade, quase tudo na casa era vermelho e preto. Poucas coisas estavam fora do lugar, como se Wade não ficasse ali muito. Talvez Fortaleza da Solidão não estivesse errado...

– Quer alguma coisa para comer ou beber? Deve ter alguma coisa na cozinha. Bom, se você quiser algo vá lá pegar pois não tenho cara de empregada. Se bem que devo admitir que ficaria encantador usando um uniforme – ele colocou a mão fechada sob o queixo. – Acho que tenho um em algum lugar da casa. Quer ver, Petey?

– Err, não, obrigado – ele respondeu, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

Wade deu de ombros.

– Você não sabe o que perde – disse cantando as palavras. – Vamos pegar suas coisas e ir lá pra cima fazer o dever de casa ou sei lá o que os nerds fazem para se divertir.

_Continua_


End file.
